This patent is dedicated to the memory of Rose Quaglia, for her support and encouragement.
There have been various variable focal power Lens Units using a clear liquid between lenses to try to vary the focal power. Examples of such variable focal power lenses are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,958 to Hamada et al. dated Feb. 5, 1991; 4,890,903 to Treisman et al., dated Jan. 2, 1990; 4,477,158 to Pollock et al. dated Oct. 16, 1984; 4,261,655 to Honigsbaum dated Apr. 14, 1981; 4,181,408 to Senders dated Jan. 5, 1980; 258,325 to Mitchell dated Sep. 15, 1926; 1,515,389 to Hopkins dated Nov. 11, 1924.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,536 to Barnea dated Apr. 3, 1990, discloses two lenses separated with a grommet, one of which is flexible having focal power varied by pumping in or pumping out fluid with the flexible lens deforming giving that variable focal power. They have many variables in their operation and at best give questionable performance. Review of the previous art enclosed will reveal this. Another lens device is a product called Varilux. This product uses a tapered lens.
In use the human eye goes from bottom to top to focus on objects of various distances. This is the basis for bifocals, trifocals, etc. The present invention is far superior in that the eye does not have to be in a certain limited position for operation. The eye does not have to wait for the fluid to be pumped in, which takes time. The present invention is fast-acting, keeping up with the eyes. The eyeglasses of the present invention fit the normal function of the eyes, as compared to past inventions where the individual's eyes have to adjust to the eyeglasses' principals for passable operation. A pair of the present invention eyeglasses are to replace multiple pairs of eyeglasses for most people wearing bifocals, etc. For an individual needing eyeglasses, one set of the present invention eyeglasses can be used for present and for future use, with minor adjustment by an optometrist if eye condition should change. The lenses will automatically focus for the object distance instantaneously, due to the electronic components, before the eyes are aware of the change in distance of objects. The present invention consisting of the manually adjustable model for eye measurement can be used with sighting devices to increase their value on weapons systems, e.g. bomb sights, artillery sighting lenses, etc. This benefit can be realized after the target is sighted in, then the Variable Focal Point Lens Unit is connected so that anyone with a vision problem can focus in on the target without losing range for accuracy. The Lens Units can also be applied to gas masks for vision correction as well as to telescopic scopes.